


The Christmas Festival

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Come Shot, Doggy Style, M/M, Violence, sex under a Christmas Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Ray is laying on his bed rubbing his temples, eyes closed. Jet lag's got him bad and he just wants to go to sleep. Dave is at the hotel window, excited by what he sees going on across the street, which is a Christmas festival. He asks Ray to take him and is denied. He suggests he go with Mick or Pete, and from there a fight breaks out. Eventually, they make up, but not before names are called, feelings are hurt and booze is drunk.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 3





	The Christmas Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone!

"There's a Christmas festival across the street, Ray, can we go?" Dave asked with glee. He had been watching from their hotel window, not even tired from their Trans Atlantic flight.

Ray was laying on one of two twin beds, eyes closed. He was rubbing his temples, knackered from the flight, not even interested in dinner. In fact, the only thing Ray was interested in was a nap.

"Can't you just uh, go with Pete or Mick? I'm sure they will want to go, go with them." Ray stated, not even opening his eyes. 

"Mick hates me, you know that, and Pete, well, he's kind of a square." Ray groaned and sat up. He still had a headache, but he knew there was a minibar, and he was hoping Dave would go so he could numb himself with tiny bottles of relief.

"Mick hates you because you kicked his fucking drum set and called him a cunt or something. As for Pete, well, we don't have any squares in our band cos if we did, we would not have made it this far." Arms folded, he stared at Dave who had just turned away from the window.

"You are young, but you are grown, go sit on Santa's lap by yourself. Jet lag has got me beat and I just want to lay here." Dave rolled his eyes at Ray's comment about Santa's lap.

"I'm not going alone, that won't be any fun." Dave pouted, sitting down on the foot of his bed and cradling his head in his hand. Ray just scoffed, got up, and went to the minibar, as it was becoming apparent he was stuck with his brother. Taking out some bottles and a glass tumbler he dumped three bottles of alcohol, not even checking to see what they were and stirred it with his finger. Ray drank in down quickly, the stuff tasting like poison. As he did, he stared at the full sized Christmas tree between the beds and frowned. He'd never been a fan of the holiday. Too many sisters and for that matter, too many brothers even if it was just he and Dave. Dave may as well have been the baby Jesus himself the way he was treated. He always got what he wanted, always.

Stumbling back to his bed, due to not eating and having a belly full of alcohol, he again closed his eyes, hoping he would just pass out. 

"Ray, I want to go to the Christmas thing!" Dave whined. Just when Ray thought he'd gotten away from Christmas nonsense he was hearing this. 

Eyes opened wide again, Ray shouted, "I am not leaving this bed, We are not going. Go by yourself or not, but don't keep bitching and moaning like a little cunt!" Dave turned his head and looked at Ray in his wrinkled suit, and gave him a dirty look. He didn't understand how anyone could hate Christmas as it was the most wonderful time of year. Dave still looked forward to it every year ever since he was a child.

"You know, there's something wrong with you, Ray!" Upon hearing that, Ray just shrugged. The alcohol was taking affect and he was caring less and less about what his brother was saying. 

"I know what's wrong, you're still talking." A wry grin played upon Ray's lips, and the beginnings of crows feet were forming at his eyes. This began to turn into full on drunken laughter, which annoyed Dave to no end. He realized as much as he wanted to go to the Christmas event, Ray was too drunk. 

Turning to catch a glimpse of Dave's expression, Ray fell off the bed, hitting the Christmas tree, which was fully lit and covered in tinsel. Even after falling, he was still laughing, the baubles on the tree shaking.

"You know what, Ray, fuck you! Mick and Pete may hate me, but I bet they at least like Christmas." Catching his breath, Ray folded his hands on his chest and looked up into the artificial branches.

"That still doesn't get you going over to the Christmas 'thing,' that you have your heart set upon, unless you go alone." Ray mocked. They had not been checked in more than an hour and already they were arguing, Ray drunk under the Christmas tree. He was not even bothering to get up either, the alcohol having taken full affect.

Dave could hear the slurring in Ray's voice when he talked, and something inside of him snapped. All he'd wanted was to have this nice little time with his brother across the street, but apparently that was too much. His older brother was too selfish. Getting up off the bed, he quickly got down on top of Ray and straddled him. Looking him in eyes, he started punching him, taking all disappointment out on older brother. Ray had not expected this, and had no time to deflect the blows. Since he was drunk, everything was in slow motion anyway. Ray, placed his hand's on Dave's face and tried to push him off, swearing as he did.

"Fucks wrong with you!" Ray slurred, and he could not understand what was happening. It wasn't like Ray wasn't being his grumpy self. This is who he was, what did Dave expect?

"You never take me anywhere fun, you're a drunk, and I hate you, I just hate you!" Dave shouted, pulling Ray's soft brown hair. He let out a yelp, and Ray slapped Dave's beautiful boyish face hard, harder than if he were sober.

Dave began to cry. "Why are you like this?" he sobbed, as he lay his head on Ray's shoulder, he now under the Christmas tree as well.

They lay quietly for a moment until Ray was feeling sober. "I don't know. I just have a hard time with Christmas and holidays, Dave, and if you had ever paid attention, you'd have seen that." Ray had a lump in his throat as he wondered if anyone back home had ever noticed him slip away to his room while they sang carols.

Wrapping his arms around Dave, he kissed his nose. "You've always been the angel, and I the devil." Ray whispered. "Devil's don't belong with Christmas, while angels sit atop the tree, you see?" Tears rolled out of Dave's eyes and down onto his completely crushed suit. He kissed his brother, his eyelids heavy and damp. Ray shifted his hips and deepened the kiss. If there was one thing he would never tire of, it was having his brother. He was going to have him now, right under this tree.

Both men eased out of their trousers, then faced each other and undid each other's button down shirts. Tossing those aside, they embraced, fingers combing through each other's hair, hips gyrating. Holding Dave's shoulders he looked his brother in the eyes. "Tomorrow." Ray said simply. Dave smiled and cocked his head to the side. "Tomorrow, what?" He asked.  
"Tomorrow, I'm going to take you across the street." Ray kissed Dave on lips, and Dave's heart started beating in excitement. "You don't have to come, I understand now." Dave lowered his head a bit, but Ray put his fingers under his chin and raised it up. "We are grown, we can change how Christmas is. Perhaps I will even write a song about it." Ray believed at least he could try.

Getting down on all fours, Dave presented his perfectly formed pale arse to Ray, and he grabbed it, knowing just how deep he could go when they were like this. "Fuckin get the lube!" Dave whispered with a smile. Ray got up and grabbed some lotion and got down on his knees, legs spread, cock hard and dripping. He kissed the dimples on Dave's arse, causing him to thrust, and then Ray put lotion on his fingers and slid them in slowly, one at a time. Dave squirmed, wanting the real thing.

Ray lubed himself up and asked Dave if he was ready, "Yesss!" By now he could hardly contain himself. Grabbing Dave's hips, he slid his throbbing cock in, and exhaled heavily. No matter how many times they fucked, Dave was always tight, which meant he always had intense orgasms. He felt tonight would be no different.

Slipping in and out, he lay on his brother's back, arms around him. His shaggy hair tickled Dave's skin at times, but he didn't mind. After all that had happened, he was glad his brother was holding him and they were doing their favorite secret thing.

"Oh Ray, fuck me...fuck me harder... don't let go." Dave cried. Ray did just that, their bodies moving in tandem. Occasionally, he would lift his head and kiss Dave's back, but always return to holding him and penetrating him. 

Ray didn't neglect his brother in any way, reaching for Dave's swollen cock and grasping it. Hissing between his teeth, Dave bucked back, his arse against Ray's pubic hair. Ray moaned as he had penetrated his brother's depths. Gripping him tight his thighs trembled and he came with a mighty roar.

"Oh god!" Dave cried. Hearing his brother make that sound because of him, made him feel as if a rocket had just gone off deep inside of him. It only took a few more thrusts into Ray's grip and he found himself coming all over the hotel carpet with a shattering orgasm. 

Pulling out, Ray's come ran down his brother's leg, and hit the carpet. He'd filled his brother with quite a bit and it was making it's way out. Not waiting, Dave came out from under the tree and ran to the toilet while Ray got up, and flopped on his bed, naked. He still wasn't interested in going to the Christmas 'thing,' but he had promised.

Dave walked back in the room, and slipped some hair behind his ear. "Wanna take a shower with me? After we get cleaned up, we can go to bed and get over this jetlag." Ray nodded and got up. Taking Dave's hand, he kissed his brother's cheek, causing Dave to smile. "I promise, I will do my best to show you how to enjoy Christmas as much as I always have." Ray nodded as they headed to the shower.


End file.
